In the Mix
by Wheel Then
Summary: It's been 11 years since the events in Scorpia Rising and Alex has now entered the Police Training Academy in New York. After graduating from this, he was posted to the famous 12th precinct for his probationary period. The same precinct that Castle and Kate Beckett are at. Takes place around now for Castle. Will be continued. Rated T for some parts of the story.
1. Posting

**Hey all, this is Wheel Then. I know, I know, I should be working on Plain Sight. But I'm stuck a little and this came to mind. This is my new chaptered fic. This story takes place 11 years after Scorpia Rising. Alex was born 1987, making him 26. Takes place around now for Castle. So without further ado, here is In the Mix Chapter 1. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or Castle.**

Posting

It had been 11 years since he had finished his last mission with MI6. He was 26 years old and was no longer known to world as Alex Rider. No, Alex Rider never graduated high school. However, Alex Pleasure, the name he had adopted when he had come to America, Alex Pleasure had graduated from Sea Side High. Then he had pursued a degree, much to his foster parent's displeasure, in Criminal Justice. He had traveled to New York to attend one the best colleges for this, University of Albany-SUNY **(1)**. He had then earned a bachelor's degree and graduated Magna Cum Laude **(2)** from his class. After which he had gotten a job in the justice system. It lasted 6 months before he got tired of it. The justice system was nothing but dealing paperwork and corporate red tape. So he left. He went back to college, this time earning a Masters in Criminology. Another 3 years passed in this endeavor. All the money came from a private trust fund in Switzerland. As promised, when he turned 18 MI6 had turned over all the Rider fortune to him. To which he immediately had transferred in into this account with the name Alex Pleasure attached to it. Due to Swiss political neutrality, MI6 nor any other intelligence agency could hold it over his head.

Finally, Alex entered Police Academy and in his probationary period he was attached to a fairly famous precinct in New York. The twelfth, it was known for a very good case closure, and for the very renowned and rich Richard Castle accompanying the officers in its cases. His comrades all congratulated him for earning such a great appointment. He wasn't so sure; Alex had met enough rich men to know that not all of them had the best intentions. He would leave his judgment reserved until after he met the man. There was one thing he was happy about, though, the twelfth precinct was a plain clothes division, so he would not have to wear that awful blue costume.

He entered the precinct on the first day a bit wary. He greeted the receptionist, "Hello, I'm looking for a Victoria Gates."

"Oh, you must be Alex!" The women's eyes brightened. "Walk straight down hallway and it's the third office on your left." She directed.

"Thank you." He followed her directions, and knocked on the corresponding door. The door open revealing very serious looking older women, her expression held an annoyed tone.

"So, you're the Newbie, huh. I expected more." She criticized. "Your desk is set up there," she pointed. Then she muttered, "First I have to deal with Castle, now a prissy looking newbie. Why me?"

Alex ignored her, most officers of her rank never held much respect for supposedly fresh recruits. He turned and walked to his new desk. It was on set on the main area on the floor. Apparently they expected a lot from him. His desk would not be in such a prominent position if had not been so. The desk was empty except from the computer and its monitor. He opened his bag and placed his personal effects on it, two pictures. One was of Sabina and the other of their parents, Liz and Edward.

"Newbie, nice girl you got there." Came an amused voice from behind him.

Alex turned and gave a short glare at the Hispanic man, "Sister." He curtly replied.

"Woah there, calm down newbie. Just joking. Anyways, I'm Javier Esposito. You are?"

"Alex Pleasure." he introduced.

"Hazing on him already Esposito?" laughed a woman. She then approached the pair, "You must be Alex. I'm Kate Beckett; I've been entrusted to make your evaluation. Just one warning, don't take anything Castle says seriously and you'll do fine."

"Ok. I look forward to working with Ms. Beckett." He replied respectfully.

To which she laughed once more, "No need to add Miss."

"KATE, KATE, KATE I got my next book idea!" an excited voice yelled.

"Speak of the devil," the detective muttered. "Castle, for the last time, you don't have to tell me everything!"

"Oh, who's the new guy?" the same man questioned. He looked about in his 40's and had a smiling face.

"Alex, this is Richard Castle, idiot writer that somehow became famous. Castle, this is Alex Pleasure, don't bother him too much. I don't want you to corrupt him." Though she said this, her tone remained light.

"Pleasure, it's a pleasure to meet you," Castle quipped, amused from his pun.

Alex stared, he had heard variations of that same line so many times in the last 11 years. "Points for originality," he sarcastically remarked. The man looked sheepish at this comment.

"Anyways, Alex, here is badge and gun you requested." She placed the two corresponding objects upon his desk.

Alex lifted the gun and inspected it. A Beretta M9, 15 round magazine with iron sights. It was cold. He quickly stripped it down to its bones, inspecting each part. Most of the gun was in mint condition. The only part that caught his eyes was a heavy scar on the inside of the slide. "This won't fire. There is too much damage to the slide," he announced.

"Not bad Pleasure. You passed. Ryan's on his way with an unblemished one. When your instructor called in and said you had a request for your sidearm. I had to make sure you weren't just trying to look cool by requesting a gun. Though, that was the fastest I have seen some on take apart a gun." Beckett explained.

Alex glanced as his new coworkers; all had impressed looks on their faces. Castle was a different story, his eyes looked like they were about to pop out. "Was I the only one who just saw that!" he exclaimed. "Hey Kate, how fast can you that? Javi, you?"

A new man walked in to the precinct and walked up to the crowd. "Figured it out already? Man, at least wait for me to arrive. I'm Kevin Ryan. Call me Kevin." The man introduced. He fished out the slide from his bag and placed in on the desk.

"Alex Pleasure, it's nice to meet you." Alex took the slide and reassembled the gun with it.

A phone rang and the crowd dispersed.

"Beckett," Kate answered. "Uh huh. Okay, got it. We're on our way." Then turned to the room, "We've got a double homicide, let's go."

Alex packed his badge and gun and followed the group out.

The team arrived to a buzzing scene. Other officers had arrived before them and roped off the area with the usual yellow tape. It was a grotesque scene. Two bodies, a man the other a woman. The male was hacked to pieces, his arms and legs strewn around the area crudely. The women's body was not as damaged. A knife lay next to her right hand and a slash on her left wrist. Blood was everywhere. The alley the in which gruesome act had occurred was painted red.

The whole team's eyes looked away. It was a hard sight to see. Soon, though, one by one each moved toward the scene. They had a job to do.

Castle was the first to speak. "Looks like a standard murder-suicide. Did we really have to come?"

"Yes Castle, that's our job." Kate answered, though she too looked a little perturbed. "Pleasure, what do you think? It's your first case. I want you to check out the scene before any of us."

She was checking his analytic skills. He advanced towards the scene, taking gloves when a nondescript officer handed them to him. The amount of blood made him a little nauseous. He may have kept up his skill level of fighting and other such areas, but this blood was still not a nice thing to see. Then he noticed something, "At first sight, it does look like a murder-suicide. It's not," he stated confidently.

"Why?" Kate replied, intrigued.

Alex lifted up the arm of the female victim. "These rope burns, they are heavy and quite new. Plus, if you look at the blood, some of it isn't dry."

"Huh?" came Castle's reply.

Alex lifted his boot to show wet blood which was now on his sole of his shoes. "If you look at our first victim, the blood is dry. That makes the body more than 14 hours old.**(3)** The female, however, has been dead for a much shorter time, her blood is still wet. So, our killer came back and murdered another person here, to pin it on her, and make it look like a murder-suicide."

"That explains the rope burns. She probably watched herself bleed out, unable to do anything about it." Kevin spoke, his face showing quite a bit of disgust.

"Ryan, Esposito, you two question the neighbors. See if they heard or saw anything. Alex, Castle, we're heading back. We're going to do some research on the vic's."

* * *

On the way back to the precinct, they had received the names of the victims, Jake Troshin and Kayla Rike. Once they had returned, Beckett had set Alex with the duty of running the names through the database. Kayla Rike's name had come up immediately. She was on the missing person list. She had disappeared from her home roughly three months ago, she had not yet been found. Her roommate was the one who had reported her missing. Jake Troshin was a whole different story. Alex ran the name through many different directories. Absolutely nothing came up. Jake Troshin was the id that had been on the body, but James Troshin was an electronic ghost. Finally after about 30 minutes of scanning lists, his got lucky. He found the name in the Homeowners Database. Jake Troshin apparently had a flat in New York.

He rose and walked over to Kate. At present her and Castle were flirting. If they were trying to hide the fact that they were dating, they weren't doing a good job. He stood next to the pair, "Done flirting, you two?" he quietly spoke.

The pair jumped, Castle answered, "Yes."

Beckett sent Castle an annoyed look. "What have you got Pleasure?"

"This is the file on Kayla Rike. She was a college student who disappeared from her home around 3 months ago." He laid the file on his desk, leaving his hands empty.

"Well?" she questioned, clearly expecting another file on Jake Troshin.

"I don't have much on Jake Troshin. I do have an address, Floor 41 Liberty Plaza Apartments, 10 Liberty St. New York, NY." He finished.

"Liberty Plaza!? That's expensive. Even I can't afford that." Castle replied.

"Castle, you own a beach house in the Hamptons." She replied doubtfully." Anyways, we have to get going. Pleasure, you found the address, you're coming too."

* * *

The three made their way to the 41st floor. Getting past security had been ease, one flash of the badge and the manager himself came to let them into the room. All the way to the floor he kept chattering about how great of a place this building was, mostly aimed at Castle, of course. The manager seemed to smell money like a hawk.

"Did you know that man who lived here?" Kate interrupted.

The man looked affronted, "I know all of my tenants, Miss." Then he relented. "Well, Mr. Troshin was a little different. I hardly ever saw him. All rent paid in cash, never had any visitor's. He seemed like a businessman to me. He owned the entire 41st floor, which isn't cheap."

This statement brought a suspicious look on trio's faces. The elevator opened to reveal a nice hallway, complete with plants and a fish tank. The manager spoke again, "He had all the apartments connected, without my permission. That's the main door," he pointed unhappily.

The manger then moved forward to unlock the door. Until Alex stopped him, "Wait, I think I hear something." Alex had heard something, it was a gruff voice. "It might be just a TV, but I'm not willing to make that risk." He finished, pulling out his gun.

Beckett simply nodded, not wanting to alert the possible enemy inside. She pointed for Castle to withdraw a little then took position next to the door frame. Alex followed suit and did the same. Beckett whispered something to the manager, who nodded in return.

The manager proceeded to unlock the door and leap back. Beckett took point and went in gun up, "NYPD HANDS UP!" she shouted.

There was indeed a man inside. He was furiously arguing on his phone. He smiled, and looked her in the eye. He then looked at Alex.

Kate continued, "If you don't put your hands in the air, we will shoot."

The man smiled even further, "I guess the girl didn't fool anyone."

"You just admitted to murder!?" Beckett spoke, confusion evident in her voice. Normally the killers would try to lie, not admit it.

The man continued to smile as he closed his flip phone, "I didn't confess to anything missy. I simply said that a girl did not fool anyone," then turned to Alex, "Well, with a Rider in the mix, what was I supposed to expect." His eyes not leaving Alex's as he spoke. Turned back to Kate he spoke again "Anyways, I can't get caught yet. So, goodbye." The man then proceeded to smash the window by jumping out.

He knew who Alex was, that was not a good sign.

"What was that?" Castle had come sprinting.

Alex moved forward to the smashed window, the air was gushing through fairly violently, but he withstood it. The man had not gone far. In fact, Alex could see him on the next high rise building. If Alex jumped, he could probably make the jump. It would be hard but not impossible. Alex could also see a small sail type cloth lying near the man. Alex raised his gun, the man did as well.

Two shots rung through the air, followed by one yell of agony.

**Done. Was it any good? If you guys want me to continue, I will. This was chapter 1, I will be continuing the story. Anyways, if anything is wrong, please tell me. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**-Wheel Then**

**(1)- Ranked 2 in the country by US News.**

**(2)-Latin honors, Magna Cum Laude means, With Great Honors, requires really good grades.**

**(3)-I'm not really sure how long a puddle of blood takes to dry. But when looking it up, most said quite a long time, so I made it 14 hours.**


	2. Acrobatics

**Hey all, now that Fanfiction is up and running again Chapter 2 of In the Mix is up. Thanks to all who Faved, Followed, and Reviewed. You guys are the reason I am continuing this. Anyways, hope you all enjoy the Chapter.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or Castle**

Acrobatics

Alex's aim had been true. Alex had aimed for the man's shoulder. Not life threating, but extremely painful. This way he would have a tough time running away. The bullet exited the chamber and struck the man with a high velocity. That was all Alex saw before his hand was wrenched to the right, and his gun sent flying. The man had shot Alex's gun right out of his hand. The bullet had refracted slightly off of Alex's gun and embedded itself in the wall behind the trio in the room. The only damage it had done was scratching Alex's gun. **(1)**

"Let's go!" Beckett yelled and sprinted out, with Castle in tow. Alex had a better idea. He dashed over to the trash can and pulled out the empty bag. When he had moved in front of the window to shoot, he had noticed an awning that jutted out about 3 feet from the rooftop of the next building. That would make the 10 foot jump into a 7 foot one. Plus, there was an updraft; the wind was funneling upwards due to proximity of the two buildings. He dashed forward and leapt out towards the awning. For a few seconds the world seemed to stand still for Alex then, the updraft inflated his makeshift parasail and carried him a good four feet, before the bag was ripped from his hands. Alex had expected this which was why he had jumped towards the awning instead of straight for the other building. Alex's momentum carried him the last 3 feet, landing niftily on the edge. Alex scrambled forward as the rafter began to groan. He reached the man; the culprit wasn't even trying running. He lay there simply groaning in pain. **(2)**

"Who are you!?" Alex asked vigorously, kicking away the man's gun as he approached.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the man gasped back, smiling sickeningly.

"This is NOT some joke!" Alex ripped the edge of his shirt and pushed cloth to the man's injured shoulder, hard. "Give me answers now!"

"You may….. have me, but I will never be….tray the mistress. Good bye Rider," the man pulled a knife and tried to stick it into Alex. It never reached its target, the hand fell limp and the man turned cold right in front of Alex. **(3)**

"Fuck," Alex wasn't even sure what was going on, the shot he had fired had not been fatal, yet here was the man, dead. He had also learned nothing from him. Except for someone named the mistress, who was probably this man's boss.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PLEASURE! JUMPING OUT OF THE 41ST FLOOR WITH A TRASH BAG, ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE MIND!?" Beckett and Castle had arrived, at the former was quite outraged.

Alex smiled sheepishly, "You know, I thought it better to corner him. You know, me chase while you cut him off."

"Don't you dare do anything like that again; I will not have a trainee die on my watch! Anyways, how is he?" Beckett spoke again, calming down a little.

"He's dead, I don't know how. All that I know is that it wasn't my bullet that did it."

"What do you mean?" Castle piped in.

"I shot his left shoulder, here is the entrance point." Alex pointed. "There is no exit wound that I can see, which means the bullet is probably still in his shoulder."

"So was he dead when you reached him?" Beckett asked.

"No, he wasn't. He wouldn't say anything though. All he said was that he would not betray 'The Mistress,' which means he wasn't the one behind the killings." Alex answered.

"Alright, I'll need to take you're official statement later, for now sit down. Seeing someone dying in front of your eyes isn't easy. Once the coroner gets here we can leave." Beckett informed, her voice softening a bit.

If only they knew. He sighed; the adrenaline in his blood was still running, there was no way he could just sit right now. "I'm headed over to the apartment to take a look around." He announced. "I'll take the long way." He added as an afterthought. Beckett shot him a glare.

"I'll join you!" Castle yelled.

As soon as the elevator doors closed Castle exploded, "That was AWESOME! It was like from some action movie. And the idea of using a trash bag, pure genius."

"Thanks, I guess?" Alex responded.

"Oh and…" the compliments and questions continued. Alex tuned out, nodding once in a while to make it seem like he was still paying attention. Alex had much more important things on his mind. Like how the man had recognized him so easily. Sure, he still had fair hair and brown eyes, but 11 years had changed him. At least Alex liked to think that he looked older and more responsible. The other thing that also puzzled Alex was the emotion that had run through the man's eyes as he mentioned 'the mistress.' Professional killers were taught be cold and emotionless, even when on their death-bed. Yet, Alex was sure he seen a mix sorrow and happiness shoot through the man's eyes.

"Alex, Alex…Are you still in there?" Castle shook Alex out of his reverie, "Am I that boring?" he joked.

"No, just lost in thought," Alex replied.

"Just thought you should know you're bleeding."

Alex held up his the cloth in his hand, "Oh, this? Nah, my hands fine, it's the other guys blood, I was trying to stop the bleeding." Technically Alex had not lied, he had used the strip to stop the bleeding, just a little bit more forcefully than was normal.

"No, your left hand, it's injured."

"Huh?" Indeed, there was blood on his left arm. In fact, his entire left forearm had a gash running its length. Apparently his gun hadn't completely deflected the bullet, he had not even noticed. His left sleeve had absorbed the blood leaving the once white shirt stained red. He had not even noticed, his mind had been too busy with the events that had been occurring.

"Damn and it was a new shirt too." Alex complained.

"You're injured and you're complaining about the shirt!?" Castle was evidently shocked again.

* * *

Kate Beckett

Kate sighed for the umpteenth time a she cursed her luck. This new trainee was like another Castle, only he performed his maniacal tendencies instead of writing them on paper. Kate was beginning to question how Alex had passed his psych evaluation; no sane person would jump out of building to pursue a suspect.

She had gone back to check on Alex after she had noticed that he had not followed her and Castle out of the apartment. For a minute, she had worried he had been shot. No, he had not been shot. He had grabbed an empty trash bag and _jumped _out the window. When the wind had ripped the trash bag out of his hands, she thought for sure it was over. No, he somehow had made it to the other side. This when her anger had taken over, just what the hell was he thinking. The entire way over to the other buildings rooftop, her mind was seething with anger.

Though, Kate had to give up some props, he was committed to his job, even if was absolutely crazy. After Lanie had taken the body back with her, Kate had gone back over the apartment to find Castle working on evidence gathering and Pleasure watching on.

"Wow Castle, you're doing this type of work now too?" she laughed at the sight.

"Well, I couldn't just let Alex do it; his left arm is bleeding badly."

"I'm telling you, it's just a scratch. It won't even leave a scar." Shrugged off Alex, "The bullet on skimmed me."

"Whatever the reason, go home, get that wound properly dressed, and come back to the station tomorrow." She ordered, she could see how tired the trainee was from the look in his eyes.

"Yes ma'am," Alex Pleasure sighed and trudged out.

"Why'd you give him the rest of the day off? He could have come back." Castle asked.

"Castle, this is probably his first case in the field and he had already shot someone, been shot, and watched a man die right in front of his eyes." She then proceeded to give him a flat stare.

"Well, when you put it that way. What's next for us then?"

"We're going to talk to Lanie."

"I have cause of death," the medical examiner, announced as the pair walked in.

"How did he die?" Kate asked her friend

"A bullet," she pointed at a petri dish. " 9mm caliber, went straight through the heart."

"How is that possible wasn't he shot in the shoulder? I saw Alex shoot him myself." Castle spoke.

"Don't underestimate the strength of bones, Castle," Lanie skeptically spoke. "True, the bullet did enter through the left shoulder, but it deflected off of his clavicle and tore through the rest of his body. I fished the bullet out of his hip."

Kate nodded, "Ok, so we have cause of death, anything else?"

"Nothing yet, I'll call if I find anything."

* * *

Kate sank into her couch that night, extremely tired. They had searched high and low for a facial match of the dead man. Nothing had popped up. They had sent the man's DNA to CSU for identification. Those results were not due back until the next day. There had also been one more file that Kate had ordered, the file of Alex Pleasure. After the stunts he had pulled, if she wanted to work with him, she needed more information. When she had accepted him all she had heard was that he was promising and very resourceful young man.

Now she pulled the file from her bag.

_Alex Pleasure_

_- Born: Feb 1987_

_- Family:_

_ - Edward Pleasure-Father, Status-Alive_

_ - Elizabeth Pleasure-Mother, Status-Alive_

_ - Sabina Pleasure-Sister, Status-Alive_

_- Education_

_ - Undergraduate Degree in Criminal Justice- Graduated Magna Cum Laude, University of Albany-SUNY_

_ - Master's Degree in Criminology- University of Albany-SUNY_

_ - Police Academy of the New York State- Currently in probationary period at NYPD 12__th__ precinct, Homicide division._

_- Experience_

_ -Held a job in the Justice department after earning Undergraduate Degree, left citing personal reason._

_- Police Academy of the New York State Instructor Notes_

_ -Brilliant Student, very adaptable, smart, and quick. –Instructor J. Hollison_

_ -Top of the class, very capable, though he can be a little anti-social –Instructor M. Kelly_

The list went on after that, mostly filled with compliments. The only recurring trend that Kate thought as odd was the 'anti-social.'

That was when a knock came at the door. Kate immediately grabbed her gun. She wasn't expecting any visitors and castle was having movie night with his daughter. She opened the door a crack, her gun held ready. It was Pleasure. She let him in.

"Where did you get this address?" she inquired.

"I called Castle. I figured it anyone had it, it would be your boyfriend." He stated plainly.

"I told you we're no-,fine, just don't tell Gates," she relented after seeing Alex's face.

"Met her, not nice."

"So, what did you come here for?"

"Oh, I came to apologize about my behavior earlier today. I should not have jumped."

"Ok, I'll let you off the hook this time; just don't go skydiving off any buildings in the near future. Anything else?" Kate jovially spoke.

"Yes actually," his face somber, "What was the cause of death?"

Ah, that topic. It was bound to come up. The only question in Kate's mind was how she was going to tell him that the bullet had come from his gun. It had not been his fault, but that probably wasn't going to stop him from blaming himself. In the end, she decided to tell him directly, Alex was an adult.

"Well, you see. Lanie, our medical examiner, found a bullet in the man's hip."

"Hip? Had he already gotten shot before? I don't remember seeing him limp."

"That's the thing, he hadn't gotten shot before. It was your bullet she found."

"My bullet?" Confusion flooded his face, then recognition, and then finally dread settled in. He continued in a low voice, "My shot deflected off of the clavicle didn't it. It probably went straight through the heart."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong." Then his face brightened up, "Anyways, since I'm here, let's go over the case."

"Okay," Kate could not answer with anything else, the change was just so complete. She would have completely believed that everything was fine with him. The only thing that did not change was his eyes, his eyes remained sad.

"Wait a minute… this isn't the case." Alex piped up from the coffee table. "These are about me." His tone was a little suspicious.

"Oh, you know," she spoke back, "I am the officer who will be handing in your evaluation in couple of months; I thought it better to get to know you a little bit."

"Oh, ok." He answered simply.

"Hey, throw me my phone, I'll call Esposito and Ryan to see if they can come and help." Kate asked as the idea came to her mind. He did as asked.

Then a phone began ringing. "Ah, it's mine." Ale replied. His eyes dilated when he saw the caller id. "Sorry, I have to take this."

"Hello?... Yes… WHAT?...Got it." His face seemed shocked.

"What was that all about?"

"That was an old contact of mine,"

"From the justice department?" She remembered that he worked there for a little while.

"Something like that, yeah."

"What did they say?"

"He just told me to lay low for a while."

"Why?" If the man was telling Alex to "lay low" he probably wasn't the most legal of contacts. She did not pry, sometimes these contacts helped solve cases.

"Apparently the FBI has taken out a warrant for my arrest."

"What!? Why!? On what charge?" This was surprising news indeed.

"Murder."

**Ok, so not as much action in this chapter. Still in the introduction phase of the story. Beckett POV added. I am not really sure how well I portrayed her; please tell me if she is or isn't in character. Also, there will be no pairings other than Canon. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. See you all next time.**

**-Wheel Then**

**(1)-When bullets refract they don't refract at the angle that the struck in like light does, no they follow the direction of surface they hit. That's why Alex's left arm was injured.**

**(2)- Don't try this at home. Any accidents that occur are not my fault. In theory this would work, of course the updraft would have to be present to allow any air to enter the bag. That's only in theory in real life… You know, I am just going say, don't try this at home and leave it at that.**

**(3)- Contrary to popular belief, if a person is shot through the heart, they do not die immediately. The brain still has some oxygen left, so it allows for the person to think and limited range of movement for a small amount time. Not sure how much, when I researched it, I saw answers saying everything from 1 minute to 4 minutes. However, it depends on the size of the GSW. A 9 mm bullet is small, but a shotgun shell would mean instant death.**


End file.
